The Devil's Philanthropy
by midnightstealth
Summary: A new school rule has been put into place...every sports team must perform community service. What happens when the Rikkai regulars are stuck volunteering at a daycare? Nothing but trouble. CHAPTER SIX IS NOW CORRECT SORRY FOR THE MIX UP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there so I am currently typing from the couch. I am sorry that x is three will be updated after I get home on June 3****rd****. I forgot to e-mail the document to myself. This is a request made by sugartensai and I am going to write it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story and I do not own PoT.**

It was a normal day in Rikkaidai, but as we all know nothing is normal and if there is a slight semblance of such it never lasts. Yukimura came into the court and called the regulars over. He had some news for them and he didn't think any of them were going to be overjoyed.

"There has been a new rule put in place for all sports teams in the school," Yukimura relayed to the team.

"What is going on now?" Niou asked slightly annoyed that practice had been interrupted,

"Every club needs to pick an activity to show that the sports clubs can be philanthropic," Yukimura sighed while resisting the urge to rub his temples.

"I don't want to do anything for Phil or Thropic!" Kirihara shouted in distress.

"It means we have to do some form of community service, brat," Niou explained as Kirihara ran around in circles terrified.

"What options do we have? I think we should promote mint gum chewing during tests," Marui said popping his gum.

"No there was a list that I had to choose from and sadly there was only one option left. Working at a daycare center," Yukimura looked at his team for a reaction. There was silence for a few awkward minutes before Yagyuu spoke up.

"By daycare you do mean like a building full of children and screaming babies that need constant attention, correct?" He inquired pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, I am sorry, that is exactly what I mean, however, we will take turns so they will give me a schedule tomorrow and I will make copies for all of you. Now get back to practice," Yukimura barked at the regulars. The all reluctantly went back to practice wallowing in the horror that was their community service project.

(The next day)

During the morning announcements no one was really paying attention, save Sanada, until they heard something about tennis. All of them looked up from whatever they were doing and waited for the announcement to be repeated.

"Would all tennis club members please report to the clubhouse for a special meeting during the morning break," the lady's voice rang over the speaker system. All of them looked confused until it finally dawned on them that Yukimura must have the schedule. Morning break seemed to come too soon and all the regulars trudged to the clubhouse where they found Yukimura waiting for them with a stack of papers.

"As most of you have figured out by now I am holding the daycare schedule in my hand. It is simple and all they ask is that you show up ten minutes early for your shift. Now here are the schedules and some information on childcare," Yukimura stated as he passed out the papers

"What the hell? Why do I have to be first?" Marui complained popping his gum, "Shouldn't the captain go first?"

"That is just the way they made the schedule, don't blame me," Yukimura commented to the team in general.

"OK. I shall be there tomorrow ten minutes before four," Marui reluctantly agreed.

"Good now let us all get back to class before the teachers get mad at us," Yukimura said with his classic 'I'll kill you if you don't behave' smile.

**A/N: SO there is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I want to let you know that I will be updating all stories except x is three in the next two weeks. Please leave a review. And check out SugarTensai if you are in need of a good laugh because she is an amazing author, ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know this is pretty fast updating, but I'm alone on a couch by myself so I figured I would get a bit ahead on my stories….look for updates for the other ones too. But without further adeu I present to you the first real chapter. I don't own PoT.**

As instructed Marui arrived at the daycare 10 minutes early. He looked up at the sign and instantly wondered what they had gotten themselves into. He really thought this looked like one of those daycares that would be one of the first abandoned buildings to get blown up in a horror movie. There was a sign on the front that read JOLLY HOLLY DAYCARE in bright pink. It was surrounded by princesses, wizards, clowns, and dragons. Marui figured they had hired a drunk to paint this sign or it was one of the craft projects the older kids had to do. He walked up and walked through the door up to an old yellowish reception desk and saw a young woman sitting behind it. She seemed very tired and preoccupied with whatever she was doing. Marui cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry how can I help you?" she asked kindly while she popped some pink gum.

"Yeah I'm here from Rikkaidai for the volunteer program," Marui explained popping his bright green gum.

"Oh yes. Thank you for coming. Today you will be working with the slightly older children. They are ages 2-3 and very energetic, but you will do fine. Ami is in there to show you the ropes of things. Have as great time/."

"Thank you," Marui replied as he walked down the hall. He came to the door marked 2-3 year old room and instantly wished he had focused more on his academics. There was one very stressed looking lady trying to do some story time with the children, but it didn't seem to be working very well. One of them was throwing glue at her while another was throwing glitter, and still another was trying to help but ended up sneezing all over the book. Marui tentatively opened the door and walked in the room. As soon as he did several children ran up to him.

"HI there how are all of you doing?" he asked in the most sugar coated voice he could. The children smiled up at him and two clung to his leg. 'I could get used to this,' Marui thought, Just then a kid threw up all over his shoe. Marui looked down to assess the damaged and realized that his shoe was covered in glitter barf.

"Mommy told me to stop eating glitter. She says it is not good for my tummy," the little boy explained looking up at Marui.

"I see. I think your mommy is right. It makes your tummy upset and it can be bad. How about we go get you cleaned up?" Marui patted the little one's head, "Ami, I will be right back. This little guy and my shoe need cleaned off." The only response that he got was a nod because Ami seemed to be trying to fight off children that were clinging to her. Marui quickly exited the room with the small child before anymore could throw up on him.

"The bathroom is to the left," the small child instructed Marui.

"Thanks. So what's your name?" Marui questioned as he turned left.

"My name is Haru, what about yours?" Haru asked looking up at Marui.

"My name is Bunta but everyone calls me Marui," Marui responded.

Haru just nodded at him as Marui started to wipe the vomit off both of them. Many paper towels and a lot of glitter barf later Marui and Haru walked back to their designated room. What Marui found there was even more shocking than the first time. Ami was trying to control the children while two three year olds had decided to start a fighting match. Marui ran between them and held each child back with one of his hands.

"He took my snack," the one child screamed at Marui.

"His snack is in his cubby, that one he took was mine," the other child exclaimed as he struggled to get back to beating up the other.

"Let's just calm down and go look in the cubby to see if there is a snack in the cubby. If there is not I will get you another snack ok?" Marui offered to the two kids.

"NO!" both men screamed at the same time. Marui squeezed his eyes shut as the children yelled and then he took a deep breath and tried again.

"OK, if we don't go and look in the cubby then neither of you can have the good carpet square for nap time."

After hearing this the children ran over to the cubby and started looking for the snack. Sure enough seconds later they found a snack and emerged heads hung facing Marui.

""Well now you can trade back," Marui instructed cautiously. To his surprise the children obeyed and switched snacks before going off to have a pretend picnic together. Marui then turned his attention to a larger problem, Ami. She was sitting in her chair now tied there and there was glitter and feathers strewn everywhere. Several children were running around her doing the chicken dance while Ami struggled to get free. Marui ran over to her and asked what she needed. He soon realized that this was futile considering she had a rag in her mouth.

"We are playing chicken hostage! You wanna play too mister?" one little boy asked looking at Marui. Marui was instantly horrified at the prospect of being in the same position Ami was in.

"Uh, no thank you maybe next time. I have to leave in five minutes and I would love to play next time," Marui stated slowly backing away. He really needed to get home and eat something.

"Five minutes. That's enough time to at least be captive for a year," the small child said smiling at Marui.

'Where do these children get these ideas?' Marui though. Just as it seemed he had escaped Marui felt a small human pounce on him and another one lunged from the side. Soon Marui was being shoved into a small chair by a bunch of three year olds.

"Stop I have to leave. Pluhsewaas," Marui tried the children as he had a rag shoved in his mouth. They tied his hands and legs and began pouring glue all over him. Then a little girl stood above him on a table and held a jar of sorts.

"Makeover time," she yelled as she poured the glitter over Marui's head. Marui coughed as some of the glitter got into his lungs. A girl to his side threw feathers on him. Mrui struggled for some time before he fell asleep in the small chair from pure exhaustion.

(the next day at practice)

"Where is the fatty?" Niou asked looking around at the other members of the team. All of them shrugged and looked at Jackal who shrugged in return. Just then they heard a coughing from around the corner and a shock of feathery red came into view. Niou and Kirihara were the first to burst out laughing at the sight. There as Marui in his street clothes carrying his tennis bag covered in glitter and feathers. As he walked by he opened his mouth to try and explain.

"I don't want to know just go change quickly," Seiichi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Look for the next chapter sometime next week because I have a busy weekend (woot dinner parties) so I will not be able to update. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So now that I am back home I shall be updating a lot more. I shall try to get as much in as I can before summer classes start and then I probs wont update for about a month. I do not own PoT and I hope you enjoy. **

Jackal was reluctant to go to the daycare center after he had seen what had happened to his doubles partner. He walked cautiously up to the sign that reminded him of the terrifying days he had spent in daycare. Jackal came to the entrance and pushed open the squeaking door wondering if this was a day care or a baby jail. He walked in and found a woman sitting at what he assumed to be a front desk. She was painting her nails and only looked up when he cleared his throat.

"Oh you must be the volunteer. I think we 'ave ya in da kindergarten room with them lil ones," she said while popping gum. The lady reminded Jackal of a heavily make- uped, old, slightly gross, female Marui. She pointed with one of her fingers, well more like tlaons, down the hall and to the right. Jackal hurried off not wanting to stay with the scary lady much longer. Jackal followed the directions and came across a room where children were singing while a lady was playing a ukulele. Jackal recognized the tune and opened the door to the classroom. Immediately the children stopped and one ran over and clung to Jackal's leg. Another one ran over and looked at him in puzzlement.

"Hey mister I thought you were supposed to be a high schooler, but you can't be 'cause you got no hair," the child spoke his mind. Jackal tried not to act offended, but deep down he wanted to cry.

"Yeah, what age are you? Like 85?" one asked.

"No he must be like 100," another commented.

"I am fifteen," Jackal responded calmly as he tried to shake the child off his leg. The child looked up at him and started to cry. Jackal instantly felt bad and picked the child up off the ground and held him. This was a big mistake though. No sooner had Jackal picked up the child the child bit into his shoulder, hard. Jackal yelped, but managed to keep a straight face as he set the child down and then nursed his injured shoulder. He looked over wondering why the music had stopped and realized that the teacher was not there anymore. 'Where did she go?' Jackal wondered as he finally figured out where the instrument went. He looked over and saw two little boys playing with the instrument.

"Jebodia you are going to pay for your evil," one child shouted. He brought back the ukulele and smacked the other child on the back hard.

"NO NO I didn't do it," the other one was crying by now as the former kept smacking him with the ukulele.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jackal corrected as he ran over , "That is not a toy and not used for hitting people with, understand?"

"Do not get between me and the bad guy," the first child screamed. He took the ukulele once more and swung it back. This time he did not hit the other kid, but instead smacked it right into Jackal's nether regions. Jackal doubled over in pain as he let out all the air in his lungs. One of the other kids rushed over to him holding a cup of something.

"Do you need something to drink mister?" he asked before throwing an unknown substance in Jackal's face. It smelled like baby oil, butts, and something else that Jackal did not want to know.

"Ok let's all sit in a circle and do story time," Jackal suggested. All the kids got in a circle and waited for the story to begin. When nothing happen one piped up.

"Are you dumb mister? You are supposed to make something up," one little girl informed Jackal.

"Oh I see you don't have books here. Well, what would you like to hear?" big mistake. Soon there were children shouting out all kinds of answers.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" a smaller child shrieked. Clearly he was something of a disliked member of the group because everyone became very quiet. "We are going to listen to a story about a child who plays tennis and then gets angry and becomes a monster. Can we get ice cream and meat?"

"Um, that sounds like an interesting story, but I don't know if everyone will like it," Jackal shuddered as he looked at this child. 'I wonder if Akaya has a nephew?'

"We are going to listen to that one or I will tell my Uncle Akaya on you and he will kill you," the little boy shrieked.

"Oh I know your uncle and believe me he can't kill me," Jackal responded wondering why anyone in the Kirihara family was allowed to reproduce.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the child shrieked as he got angry. His hair turned red and he ran up to Jackal and kicked him where it hurts.

"What the hell?!" Jackal yelled. Before he could do anything though all of the children were on top of him. He soon became a human jungle gym with children climbing all over him. One little girl started to put jewelry on him while another helped with his makeup. One boy was hitting him in the ribs with chopsticks while singing 'xylophone man xylophone man' at the top of his lungs. Another small child was painting his legs neon pink while another bedazzled his shoes with sequins, rhinestones, and My Little Pony stickers. Soon Jackal was a blonde beauty that was ready for the Miss Grilled Cheese Pageant, according to the little girls.

(The next day)

Jackal had just gotten off his shift at the daycare considering it was sleepover night and someone had to watch the kids so they wouldn't run off. He came to tennis practice in his pageant outfit and was about to go into the locker room to get ready when someone stopped him.

"Hey, there ain't no girls allowed in 'ere," came a drawling voice that Jackal immediately knew belonged to Niou.

"I am allowed in here Masaharu," Jackal bit back angrily. He turned around and Niou doubled over in laughter. The whole team came running over and all, but Sanada, burst into laughter.

"Akaya you never told me you had a nephew that was a horrid as you," Jackal said before storming off into the locker room.

**A/N: So I know Jackal doesn't usually say a lot, but I had to have him say something here. And there is no mention of Kirihara ever having a nephew I just randomly put him in there. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I don't own PoT**

Renji was not happy that he was the next to go babysit small children. He didn't like children that much and the fact of having to deal with a crowd of them turned his stomach. Yukimura had given him 'the smile' at practice though and Renji knew that meant if he didn't follow through he probably wouldn't be on the team much longer. So after tennis practice Renji reluctantly walked the mere seven blocks to the daycare center. When he came up to the building fear was struck into his heart. There had been a storm the previous night and the sign reading HOLLY JOLLY DAYCARE was hanging by one chain and made a squeaking noise in the slight breeze. Renji composed himself and walked up to the entrance while running some stats through his head.

'Probability of this being an actual daycare, 97%,' he silently calculated, 'Daycare having some connections to the mafia, 99%.' Renji hesitated before he pushed open the old door. He walked in and saw a woman sitting at the decrepit reception desk. She had her hair up in a beehive and was painting her nails with something that smelled like dead fish.

"Excuse me I have come here for community service. There is also a 98% chance that you will destroy enough brain cells to drop your IQ 10 points within the month if you keep painting your nails with that stuff," Renji rambled off.

"The one year old room," she said pointing a drying talon down the hallway.

"Thank you," Renji bowed as he swore a little of his lunch came back up.

Renji headed down the hallway and went into the room labeled for the one year olds. He cautiously opened the door and immediately wanted to turn and run for his life. What Renji saw was the most terrifying creature he had ever encountered. None of his data could have prepared him for…the small smiling one year old in front of him. He cringed and nearly fainted as the small human clung to his ankle. Just then the toddler started to wail and Renji's leg was instantly covered in tears and snot.

"There is a 99% chance that you want to be cuddled," Renji said gently picking up the small child and holding it to his chest. The child was stronger than Renji had estimated and managed to use its small legs to kick Renji in the diaphragm. Just then a woman came over and smiled at Renji.

"I'll take care of Roger," she said in a soothing voice, "He wants his sippy sips, isn't that right Roger?"

"Do you need help anywhere else?"Renji questioned wanting to fulfill his duty.

"Could you please put Maya down for her nap?" the woman asked as she pointed to a small child in a playpen. Renji looked over and was taken by the small child that sat there and looked a lot like….Jackal. He went over and picked up the small child just as she let out a loud fart and spit up on Renji.

"Where are the diapers?"

"Oh did she poop herself again?" the woman asked looking at Renji with sympathy.

"Yes she did. According to my data this is uncomfortable for her so I will need to change her within 1 minute 45 seconds and 12 milliseconds for maximum comfort."

"Uhhhhh, well the changing table is right over there," the woman responded by pointing her finger.

Renji gently set down Maya on the changing table. He pulled a pocket- sized notebook from his pants and flipped it open to the page that was labeled DIAPERS. He started to undo the diaper and quickly disposed of it. He then took out a wipe and picked up Maya's legs and began to wipe her. After he was done with changing the diaper and gagging a few times he pulled the outfit down over her butt and secured it. He then took her over to the crib and started singing old court music to the small child. The only thing that came of this singing was a loud shriek from the child. This in turn woke up all the other children and they too started shrieking.

"What the hell have you done?!" the woman shrieked as Roger clawed at her face. She told him to get out, but Renji refused to leave insisting he had to help.

"I will help you calm down the babies," Renji insisted as he brought out an ancient lute and started to play. Roger threw up on the woman that was caring for him. Maya started to shriek as if something had killed her and the rest of the babies were shrieking and even louder chorus. Just then they heard crying from across the hall and a new section of shrieking newborns was added to the mix.

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW OR I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" the caretaker belted almost as loud as the babies screeches.

Renji quickly left as he realized he was causing the trouble. He couldn't take it anymore and needed to get home and get some rest. As he boarded the bus all he could hear in his mind was the wail of babies and screams of newborns. There was definitely something wrong with the place and he was never going back even if they paid him.

(the next day)

Renji had woken up and was shaking as he got to school. He walked to the tennis courts. When he got there everyone gasped at the sight they saw. Renji had his shirt half unbuttoned, his eyes were open, he was shaking, and muttering things. Yukimura walked over to him and looked at his friend.

"Renji? Are you OK?" Yukimura tested.

"Too many babies. Stop the screams. They won't stop wailing. Babies wailing, babies wailing, puke on shirt, babies wailing, poopy diaper, babies wailing," Renji repeated as he sat down and started to rock himself.

"What do you think happened?" Marui asked.

"Are you stupid fatty? He is obviously been traumatized be wailing children from last night," Niou responded smacking Marui on the head.

"Sanada, please take our data master to a therapist," Yukimura smiled.

"Hn."

Sanada picked up Renji and unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder. The regulars watched as Sanada walked away.

"I guess we will have to find another regular?" Kirihara asked timidly.

"No he'll get better before our next match," Yukimura explained a little too sweetly. All the regulars went back to practicing fearing what might happen to them if they did not .

**A/N: So I was reading creepy pasta before this and it gave me the idea for this. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: so I am sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes here. I just had surgery and am typing from my phone. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Yukimura was cursing the day as he got off the bus for his community service project. Why he couldn't go last he would never know. He walked up to the building that had a sign reading HOLLY JOLLY DAYCARE on it. Yukimura inwardly cringed.

'I hope I am with the older children so they won't be too hard to look after,' yukimura thought as he walked through the door. He walked up to the yellowing decrepit desk with an equally decrepit woman behind it trying her best to take years off her age.

" oh hi hun. Aren't you a pretty girl. You are going to berking with the infants today. It's the last door on the right," she instructed pointing a still dripping talon in that direction.

yukimura reluctantly walked to the end of the hall and opened the door labeled INFANTS. He let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he was holding when he realized all the babies were sleeping.

He saw the lady running the room rocking a baby girl in her arms. She carefully approached yukimura making sure not to wake the other children.

"Are you the new volunteer?" She whispered as she continued to rock the baby girl in her arms. Yukimura nodded.

"would you mind taking her? Just keep rocking her. The other babies should wake up soon," she informed him as she handed over the baby. yukimura took her in his arms and gently started rocking her. Almost on cue another baby started to wail. The woman running the room went over to the baby and picked him up rocking him. Yukimura looked at the child in his arms and was surprised that the child hadn't woken up. He continued rocking her.

Much to Yukimura's dismay the baby started to open her eyes. To his surprise though she didn't start to cry at all. Instead she snuggled into Yukimura and yawned. Yukimura kept rocking her even when he felt a small hand gripping his shirt. He looked down to see beautiful silver eyes staring back at him.

"She has never done that with anyone. It's almost impossible to get her to nap," the lady said a little louder. Yukimura looked at the baby in his arms and cooed to her. Just then he realized what time it was and that the parents that were coming in. He was so ready to hand the baby girl over to her parents and get the hell out of there.

"Oh my god! How did you do that I can never get that brat to shut up," a woman stated as she approached Yukimura.

"I guess she just likes me?" Yukimura responded with more of a question.

" well then you can have her," the woman responded walking out of the daycare. Yukimura face palmed mentally. Just then he noticed the secretary walking toward him with a clipboard. She handed him a pen and popped her gum.

"what's this?". Yukimura asked suspicious of the document on the clipboard in front of him.

"Adoption papers. Just sign and you can take her home today," the secretary responded with an eye roll.

Yukimura couldn't leave the child and he wanted to go home. He took the pen and signed the papers

(the next day)

"buchou? Why do you have a baby carrier?" Kirihara asked looking at the handle swinging from the captains arm.

"This is Ami, my new daughter. Volunteering is more than I thought it would be," yukimura said going to put the baby on the bench. Sanada looked at her and wondered why on earth yukimura would so something this stupid. He definitely needed to talk to yukimura later and maybe take a bottle or ninety of aspirin.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : SO I have decided to add another to this and then I will continue on with my other stories. So let's see who gets to work at the daycare in this chapter. I am going to randomly select from a hat who the next one will be and then we shall go from there. **

Kirihara reluctantly got off the bus at the daycare. He walked up and even he was feeling uneasy as he walked up to the HOLLY JOLLY DAYCARE sign. He didn't want to go in. Renji was still in therapy for the time that he worked at the daycare and Kirihara did not know what he would have to go through on this afternoon.

He walked through the front door and found the same desk that Renji had described. It was yellowing and the lady behind it looked like a female Marui….except for the fact that she looked more like a crumpled chip bag. She had long fingernails and Kirihara didn't know how she could function with the nails. She would have to sit about a foot away from the keyboard of the computer that was in front of her.

"Um hello I'm here for the volunteer program," Kirihara stated fairly politely.

"Room 3 with the eight year olds," the lady drawled without looking up.

Kirihara followed her instructions and came to room three. He opened the door and saw children running everywhere. He stepped up to the front of the classroom and tried to find the daycare person that was watching over the children. He came across a younger lady that was texting on her phone and munching on some granola.

"Um what should I do with the kids?" He asked hoping to get her attention.

"Oh those brats? Just leave them there until their parents come. You can text or whatever. I mean if you really want to do something you can read to them or try to get them to do a group activity," the girl suggested as she opened a SnapChat.

"Maybe I'll try one of those things," Kirihara responded as he went to the front of the room, " Now everyone listen up! We are going to read a story. SO let's all get carpet squares and sit in a nice circle. I am going to read you a part of Junie B Jones. Now gather round."

Some of the children gathered round while some others stayed where they were and just looked at him before going back to playing. Kirihara called the children over again and this time they all obeyed when they got a glance from the older girl. Kirihara opened the book and mentally face palmed. The whole book was in English. He was horrid at English no matter how hard he tried. He looked at the first few words and tried to translate them in his head. He screwed up his eyes trying to think harder, but to no avail.

"What's wrong mister? Can't you read?" one little girl asked.

"I was just trying to translate it into Japanese for you," Kirihara responded. He earned a look from the children.

"We can understand English well enough to read that," one of the little boys said.

"Are you stupid or something?" another child asked.

"I am going to read this story," Kirihara growled trying to control his temper. It was not working to well. He racked his brain for some English story he knew. The only one that he could remember was See Spot Run. He would just substitute Junie B. Jones in for Spot.

"See Junie B Jones run. See Junie B Jones play-" he was immediately cut off by a little girl.

"That's not Junie B Jones. That's See Spot Run. Don't you know the difference?" she asked as she looked at the teenager in front of her.

"Yeah I think you really are stupid, mister," another kid mentioned.

"Hey hun you doing OK? You want me to read the story to them?" The girl asked looking up from her cell phone for the first time that day.

"I am capable of reading this book. I AM NUMBER ONE!" Kirihara screamed approaching the young lady that had been texting. She backed off when she realized that his eyes had turned red.

"HAHAHAHAHHA I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Kirihara cackled. He lunged for the girl and she moved out of the way just before he grabbed her.

"All of you children go to the front with Mary. I'll be right there ok?" she instructed the children worried for their safety. All the children did as she said and ran out of the room as fast as they could. Kirihara made a lunge for the last child, but fortunately the teen girl grabbed him and pushed him against the back wall. She didn't want to deal with this today. She dialed for the police on her cell phone and held it with one hand while keeping another arm firmly across Kirihara's throat. Just as she was about to finish Kirihara bit her arm and it fell from across his neck as she let out a pained scream.

"I'm fine officer, but please hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold this guy off," she shouted before she flipped her phone shut and threw it somewhere in the room. She got both hands up and Kirihara came at her. She dodged him and landed a kick on one of his knees. He fell to the ground and she tried to pin him. Before she could have him pinned she got punched in the face and was given a bloody lip. As soon as Kirihara grabbed a toy truck and raised it above his head the police burst through the door.

"Good job honey," one of the police officers said to the girl, "Now back off we will deal with him."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go check on the kids."

She ran off and two cops went over to Kirhara. One put handcuffs around him. Kirihara struggled and tried to pull his hands out. The other cop took out a tazer and tazed Kirihara. He sighed when the boy went limp and helped to carry him out of the building. They unceremoniously threw Kirihara into the back of the cop car and drove off.

(the next day at Rikkai practice)

"Meet your new teammate Kai," Yukimura said as he cradled his baby girl in his arms.

"Why do we have a new teammate?" Marui questioned severely confused.

"Didn't you hear, fatty? Kirihara went into bloodshot mode at the daycare and they arrested him. I think he is in juvi now or something. He won't like it there I can promise you that," Niou responded. He looked as if he was having some sort of memory. Marui decided that he didn't want to know.

**A/N: So sorry that was such a quick chapter. I never really know what to do with Kirihara. Look for the next chapter soon. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I am sorry I haven't updated this in a few days. 47 pages of Hospitality Law are enough to make my brain temporarily** **die. So I decided to update this story. It's kinda an easy one to do… I'm trying to base the humor of SugarTensai's sense of comedy. I don't know how that is going so far, but now I be rambling soooo I don't own PoT (duh) and enjoy. **

Sanada did NOT want to be here by any means. He did not want to watch after children or wipe their snotty faces. He had a nephew, couldn't that count as community service? He shook his head as he walked up to the HOLLY JOLLY DAYCARE. It was more frightening that Yukimura using Yips on someone. He still didn't understand how his best friend had come out of the daycare with a seven- month old baby, but who was he to judge what the bluenette did in his time. Sanada opened the door and was greeted with a smell of….he could only describe it as death.

"Hey are you another one of the volunteers?" A decaying woman from behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I am. Where am I to be assigned ma'am?" Sanada inquired politely bowing.

"Drop the politeness, kiddo, it's a daycare not a butler service," the lady responded as she sprayed more perfume on herself, "You are in room 6 with the 7 and 8 year olds. I think you are just in time for crafts."

"Thank you," Sanada said as his eyebrow twitched. He had remembered his nephew at that stage and really didn't want to think about dealing with more than one child in that stage of life. He knocked on the door of Room 6 that was decorated with paper witches and beasts for the upcoming Halloween festivities, or so Sanada presumed. A smiling blonde opened the door and ushered Sanada in.

"We were just getting started on our big craft project," she informed the young man.

"Thank-you, my name is Sanada Genichirou," Sanada politely introduced himself.

"Everyone let's say hello to Sanada- san. He is going to help us do the big craft project for the Halloween parade next week," the caregiver instructed the children.

"Hello Sanada-san," the children chimed after their caregiver was finished. Sanada sat down at the table and all hell broke loose. The children started to fight over who would get to sit next to him.

"IT'S MY TURN TO SIT NEXT TO THE HELPER. PLUS HE IS REALLY SUPERFANTASTICALLYAWESOMESAUCENESS!" One child screamed at the top of his lungs. Sanada cringed hoping that this wasn't another relative of Kirihara.

"Now, Momoshiro-san you will get your turn. We are all working on the project together so you will all get to be near Sanada- san at one point," the instructor explained. The small child beamed up at her.

Sanada felt some warmth in his heart. The children could look past his wrinkles and all his imperfections. Not to mention they thought that he was awesome and wanted to be around him. It was different in his everyday life. Normally people, even girls, would run away from him and cry if they saw his face without his hat. For a while Sanada actually enjoyed helping the children with their large craft project. As everyone knows, though, good things can't last forever and Sanada was about to find out just how harsh seven and eight year olds could be.

"Sanada-san I think that we are ready to do the Paper Mache portion of the project," one little girl commented. Sanada nodded and went to the shelf where the bucket labeled Paper Mache was sitting and got it down. The children gathered the paper strips that they had been working on last week and gathered around a chicken wire frame. It was in the shape of a pumpkin and Sanada understood that they were to cover the pumpkin in Paper Mache and then paint it orange. After that they were going to apply the beaded ropes, pictures, and other crafts the children had been working on that day. The children immediately started to fight over who would get to dip their strips into the goop first. One child was about to dip his strip of paper when he was pushed over by another child. His arm got covered in the goop and he went to hit the child that pushed him. The child ducked out of the way of the goop covered arm and Sanada took the blow instead. It was thankful that his hat had taken a lot of the blow. Just then the instructor came over and calmed the kids down long enough that they could construct the pumpkin.

Once finished with construction each child was given their own paint pot and sponge brushes so they could begin making it look like a pumpkin. Sanada was put in charge of painting the stem of the pumpkin because he was obviously the tallest there. Of course the children painted in silence, but there was nothing clean and good about it. When Sanada looked down he inwardly swore and made a mental note to order a new pair of track pants for tennis, considering his were now covered in orange paint. The children, for how sloppy they were, painted very quickly and the pumpkin was done in record time.

"Sanada-san?" the instructor called Sanada over to her desk.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sanada politely inquired.

"You seem very good with the children. All they have to do now is put their creations on the pumpkin. If you don't mind I am going to go have some lunch, because I am starving."

"Not a problem. I assure you they are in good hands."

The teacher waltzed out of the room like someone told her she had won the lottery. Sanada went back over to the children. He brought them to attention by clapping his hands once.

"Now we are going to put our creations on the pumpkin so we can show them off in the parade next week," Sanada instructed in the nicest voice possible.

All the children immediately ran to the table where they were first working and grabbed their creations. Then they all stampeded back to the pumpkin glue sticks in hand. They were all starting to glue their creations on when one smaller girl looked up at Sanada.

"Sanada- san can you help me? The glue isn't sticking and I can't get my headless doll on the pumpkin," the girl sweetly pouted.

"Yes, let me help you," Sanada replied as he sat down on the ground. He was slightly disturbed that the small child had made a headless doll, but figured it was a phase of some sort. He started to open the glue when he felt something being pulled off of his head. He looked up to see a child with his precious hat.

"This will be perfect for the puppet I made to go on the pumpkin!" the child exclaimed. He happily took some scissors and started to cut the hat apart. Sanada's eyes went wide. His beautiful hat. The hat that had been with him all those years was being cut to pieces. The child then took the glue and used Sanada's most prized possession to make a shirt for his creation.

Shaking it off Sanada went back to helping the little girl glue on her headless doll. He had just managed to get it on when he heard something behind him. He then felt several of the young boys launch themselves on top of him. He didn't move at all. The boys recruited more kids and this time Sanada was effectively barreled to the floor by ten little boys.

"This will be perfect for my horsy!" one child shrieked. He took his scissors and Sanada saw something that almost made him faint. His hair fell to the floor in chunks and children were picking it up and gluing it to the project.

'I must be close to bald by now,' Sanada thought as another chunk of his raven hair fell to the ground. Just then his saving grace came through the door, the instructor. She looked pleased until she saw the once raven haired teen lying on the floor. She quickly shooed the children away and let Sanada get up.

"I am so sorry about this. Well, the good news is that your time is up so you may go whenever you like…" the lady trailed off as the teen rushed past her and out the door.

(at the Sanada household)

"Genichirou! What happened to you your hair?" his mother exclaimed dropping her cup of tea.

"The children at the daycare cut it off. I am sorry mother," Sanada bowed in apology.

"Well it looks like your grandfather will know how to fix this. I'll go get him. You go into the bathroom," his mother instructed. Sanada walked to the bathroom and sat down. Soon his grandfather came in with a pair of clippers.

"Don't worry this will be over momentarily," Gen'emon informed turning on the clippers. Sanada maintained his composure as the rest of his hair was shaved away.

(next day at school)

Sanada walked to morning practice where Kai was trying to work with Bunta and Yukimura was testing the milk from a bottle on his wrist. For some reason the little baby girl was behaving herself while Niou, of all people, held her.

"What happened to your head?" Yagyuu asked with a raised brow. Everyone turned and looked.

Niou barely managed to hold on to Ami, Yukimura dropped the bottle, Marui spit out his gum, Kai tripped, and Yanagi just looked at his data. There was Sanada standing in front of them with no hat on and completely bald. He walked straight past the team and into the locker room. He didn't notice, however, that Jackal was sobbing out of joy that there was finally someone who would understand his pain.

**A/N: SO I know that was kinda longish for this story and I know Sanada would never get knocked down by children or even be good with them, but I can't have him TARUNDAROing children now can I. Please review.**


End file.
